


Tender Moments

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on October 1, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Moments

Two men strolled leisurely along the street, hand in hand. Anyone who was casually looked at them would have wondered  
what they had in common. One was light skinned, pale haired, had pointed features, and cold, snappish eyes. He seemed to look at the world through a layer of disgust.

The other man was almost as opposite. Contrasted with the carefully polished appearance of the pale man, it made the  
carefree look of this one seem, out of place. The top of his head was covered in wild dark hair, which blew in the breeze tickling the rounded face and occasionally getting caught in the frames of his glasses. His skin was well tanned and showed evidence of this tan not being his first. The largest difference between them though was the grin on his face, which went all the way to his eyes, which beamed on the world around him.

A more observant person would quickly get past the difference though, and see the love that was obvious between them. It wasn’t blatant or flamboyant, but showed itself in the little things. The occasional squeezing of the hands, the way one moved automatically to catch the other if he stumbled, the way the blond’s face melted when he even remotely looked at his companion; that was where the love shone.

Eventually the blond pulled the other into a parkette and onto a bench, sitting down. Curling up into his mate’s arms, he sighed with contentedness. “I love you Harry.”

“Love you too Draco,” Harry smiled, leaning down for a kiss.


End file.
